The Royal School
by KittyKatly
Summary: Zuko goes to the Royal Academy for Boys in the Fire Nation. It is a school for the noble boys who live in the capital. Zuko might as well made a friend.


This is basically a story about Zuko going to school in the Fire Nation. Please read and review!

* * *

**The Royal School**

The sun was up, I got out of bed and got ready to got to school. It was a start of a new school year at the Royal Academy for Boys, where all the noble boys went to school in the capital.

It was also the very first day of school for Azula, she was going to the Royal Academy for Girls which is a school for all the noble girls. Yesterday she was all worked up about it and the rest of the day she was trying to convince mom and dad that she didn't have to go to school. Which, obviously didn't work out so she was forced to go to school. Mom was trying to convince her that school is fun and stuff while I was scaring her with stories of mean girls who are going to beat her up. She got so scared that she screamed and ran into her room and angrily shut the door. It was pretty amusing how she is scared of some girls in the school and I'm pretty sure she can handle herself considering she mastered a few firebending moves from cousin Lu Ten.

All this was running through my mind while I was getting ready, I can't wait to see Azula panicking this morning and I bet mom already woke her up, trying to get her to school. This is going to be very amusing.

I went out of the my bedroom, dismissing the servants who were helping me get ready. I decided to go check on Azula so I walked to her room. When I was beside her bedroom door, the door swung open to reveal an almost-dressed-in-her-school-uniform Azula followed by an angry mom who was holding out the belt that she had to wear with her uniform. To be honest the two scool had similar uniforms. We had to wear a black belt with the golden flames and a red pants and dress-shirts with black trims for the boys and the same design for the girls except that they wear a dress.

Mom was running after her trying to catch her and one of the servants were doing the same. She went under one of the tables which had a flower on it but Azula knocked it down. I decided to help so I ran after her and jumped right on top of her, sitting on her back.

"Gotcha!"

"Zuzu get off of me!" She struggled under my weight.

"Thank you Zuko, now get off your sister I have to comb her hair and put her belt on." Mom sighed frustrated.

As soon as I got off of her she stood up and tried running away but I held her hand in a death grip and pulled her into her room making her sit on a chair in front of the mirror.

She crossed her arms and glared at me while I smirked.

My mom came in and started combing Azula's hair. After that Azula put on her belt angrily while glaring at me. I smirked at her.

This was pretty much the only thing that was fun this morning. After that the royal carriage came and took us to school. I stepped out of the carriage and walked inside the building. There were a lot more boys who were going to school and all of them wore the same uniform. I sighed, another year full of boringness.

I guess school would've been fun if I had friends, which I don't. You could say that I'm anti-social. It's just awkward and even if I did make friends they would just use me for their high social status.

As I thought about it I came into the school while looking for my class room. Finally I found my class room to my left and went in. Inside I saw a bunch of boys and there were three buff looking guys who were occupying large amount of the tables letting nobody through there. They are bullies, I can tell.

Other boys started taking seats. I went to the back seat which was beside a window. I could see the school yard from there with its greenery and tall trees around the sides and a little playground in the middle. It was actually a nice sight.

The teacher walked in, "Hello students I am Ms. Wong and I am going to be your teacher this school year." She drawled on about what we were going to do this school year., she talked about herself and she talked about what she expected from us. After that we played ice breakers and introduced ourselves.

By the time we were done the bell rang and it was lunch time.

I sat on my usual spot on the corner of the table and started eating. When I was done I went out to the school yard. Outside I saw the three buff boys from my class and they were pushing and shoving another slightly smaller boy (who was also from my class but I forgot their names). Everybody's attention went to them.

"Hey, you loser what are you doin?" The first boy mocked.

"This is our spot, boy!" The second said gruffly.

"Get out of here!" The third shouted.

"But your spot was over there!" The boy who was being bullied pointed at the spot that was covered with trees.

"We'll, now this is our spot too." The first boy said, he started pushing the poor boy and he fell.

I ran to the boys, "Hey! Stop hitting him." I glared at them, they backed away from me.

"Prince Zuko, I'm very sorry for what happened." The first boy said and with a little hand gesture to his friends they walked away.

"Um, thanks." The boy said behind me.

"Your welcome." I said helping him up. The boy started cleaning the dust off his clothes. I really should stop calling him 'the boy'.

"Hey, what's your name?" I ask.

"But you are in my class you should know my name."

"Um, I forgot, I guess I'm bad with names." I rubbed the back of my head with shame.

"It's ok my name is Xiang."

"Zuko." We shook hands.

"I already know your name alright."

"I know, it's just a proper introduction." I grinned. "You know you shouldn't let those bullies get to you."

"I know but they always seem to beat me up. I guess I'm not too confident to stand up to them"

"Its alright you'll stand up to them soon. I have a good feeling about this."

At that time the bell rang, we went to our class together.

* * *

For the rest of the day I spent time with Xiang more. I think I might as well make a friend. I have a feeling that he's a bit different from the others.

I walked to the carriage and the servant opened the door to reveal my mother and my sister. For some reason she was smiling and she seemed really happy. I wonder what happened. As soon as I sat down my mother asked, "How was school, sweety?"

"It was great mom, better than before."

"Oh really. How so?"

"I think I made a new friend."

"That's great!" She beamed.

"So, Azula, how was school?"

"Why do you care?" She said harshly. I rolled my eyes.

"Azula! Be nice to your brother!" Mom scolded her.

"I made new friends. Mai and Ty Lee. They are really nice. School was a lot of fun actually. Unlike what you told me." She stuck her tung out at me.

"Hm, I was hoping you would be miserable." I mocked her. She glared at me, turned her head and crossed her arms.

Today I might as well have made a friend and I have a good feeling about this year.

* * *

Thank you for reading this story and please review. If I get about 5 reviews then I'm probably going to make another chapter to this story.


End file.
